


Man Bun

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cecil is Human, Cecil is a Dork, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, I make no apologies for anything, It's hot, M/M, No shame, This is trash, man bun, minor blood, that's about it, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: Carlos' hair finally gets long enough that he has to wear a man bun. Cecil sees it for the first time and morphs into a full-on anime "Senpai noticed me!" girl. Smut ensues.This is trash. I have no excuses, no apologies, and no shame.





	Man Bun

Carlos huffed out his frustration as, for the seventy-eighth time that day, he brushed his hair out of his face when he leaned down to look into his microscope. He didn’t care all that much about his hair usually; before the incident with Telly, he had gotten his hair cut whenever it got long enough to start getting in the way. But ever since then, he hadn’t been able to get a haircut. Carlos didn’t know what Cecil had said to all the barbers in town, but not a single one of them would so much as look at him. They treated him with the same fearful deference as they would the hooded figures. And so Carlos’ hair had grown. And grown. And grown.

And now it fell over his eyes, tickled the back of his neck, distracted him, and generally got in his way when he was trying to work. He was on the verge of grabbing a pair of scissors from the office and rectifying the situation himself when Amber, one of the grad students working in the lab, walked by, and Carlos spotted a hairband looped around her wrist.

“Hey, Amber, let me have that,” he said, pointing at the band. She looked up, surprised, and then frowned.

“No way,” she said. “This is my only hairband, and I’ve got it stretched out just right.” Carlos looked her straight in the eyes.

“If you don’t give it to me, I’m going to go cut all my hair off with those scissors on my desk, and then I’m going to have to go home to Cecil,” he told her flatly. Amber gulped and handed over the hairband.

“Yeah, no, you take that,” she said, looking nervous. “I am  _ not _ going to be responsible for that.”

“Thank you,” Carlos said. As Amber walked off, he combed his fingers through his hair, pulled it back into a loose ponytail, and wrapped the hairband around the whole thing a few times, not bothering to pull the ponytail all the way through and winding up with a very messy bun. But it did the trick. When Carlos bent to look at the slide under his microscope, no hair fell in his face. He gave a little, satisfied smile and settled back down to his work.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Cecil had toed out of his shoes, wandered into the kitchen, and begun scrounging up dinner when he heard Carlos’ car door slam. He smiled when he heard the scientist walk in the front door and call, “Hey, boo!” 

“I’m in here,” he called back, setting a pot of water to boil for rice. When he turned away from the stove, Carlos was standing in the door smiling at him. Cecil choked.

Cecil had never been a fan of anime. He had seen plenty of it, and the wide-eyed women staring at the men who literally sparkled while harp music and breathy sighs sang out in the pink, stripey background had always come across to him as ridiculous. No one looked like that, and although Cecil had seen plenty of very attractive men in his life, none of them had ever achieved the towering, smoldering, senpai-noticed-me perfection portrayed in the anime clips.

And then he saw Carlos standing in that doorway. He was wearing his normal flannel and lab coat (which Cecil firmly told himself was  _ not _ billowing out behind him) over jeans, and his smile was, as always, perfection. But the thing that took Cecil’s breath away was Carlos’ hair. He had it pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. Cecil’s jaw hit the floor and he swore he could actually feel his eyes morphing into ridiculous kawaii hearts. 

Carlos’ smile faded just a little as a confused crease appeared between his eyebrows. But before Cecil had a chance to pull himself together enough to explain or at least act like something other than a preteen cartoon character, the look on Carlos’ face morphed into outright worry. He started across the room towards Cecil, who suddenly felt a drop of something wet land on his lips. Raising his hand to his mouth, he found blood dripping from his nose. 

“Cecil, honey, are you okay?” Carlos asked, hastily grabbing some napkins and pressing them to his boyfriend’s bleeding nose. If he hadn’t been so focused on the scientist guiding his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the blood flow, Cecil might have actually tried to kick himself. All he could think was,  _ Senpai noticed me! _

Luckily, it didn’t take long for the nosebleed to stop, and when Cecil lowered the wad of napkins, dabbing experimentally at his nose, Carlos reached for a towel and wet it in the sink to clean Cecil’s face up.

“Does that happen to you often?” he asked, still frowning worriedly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get a nosebleed before, Ceec.”

“Um, nope,” Cecil stammered. “Actually, I haven’t gotten a nosebleed since I got hit in the face with a ball during batting practice when I was nine.”

“I wonder what caused it,” Carlos said, dabbing carefully at the blood still left under Cecil’s nose. But the radio host wasn’t focused on the nosebleed any more. He took the rag out of Carlos’ hands, moved the scientist to the center of the kitchen, and stepped back.

He let his gaze roam hungrily over the clearly baffled scientist, taking in the way his jeans hung off his hips, the place over his pecs where the button on his flannel shirt strained slightly, the contrast between the pristine lab coat and Carlos’ caramel skin, the slight shadow of stubble underneath Carlos’ jaw, and, at last, the bun. His hair was swept into it with a sort of careless grace that made Cecil’s mouth go dry. A few tendrils of hair had escaped and drifted down the sides of Carlos’ face, softening the whole look and giving it a slightly haphazard twist. The bun left the lines of Carlos’ beautiful neck exposed, and Cecil ached to put his mouth on that neck and his hands in that beautiful, perfect, goddamn miraculous hair. Carlos looked like every lumberjack fantasy Cecil had ever had multiplied by about a thousand and brought to life to stand here before him, just looking confused.

“Um, Ceec…?” Carlos began, but Cecil waved a hand at him, shushing him. He let his eyes roam once more over the perfection that was standing in front of him, and then Cecil shot forward, hurling himself into his boyfriend so fast he nearly toppled them both. He threw his arms around Carlos’ shoulders, wrapped a leg around his thigh, latched his mouth onto Carlos’ neck, and began grinding hard against his boyfriend’s hips.

“Woah, woah, Cecil!” Carlos cried, his hands going to Cecil’s frantically bucking hips and clamping down hard. “Cecil, what on earth is going on?” Cecil didn’t respond except to use his leg to piston himself closer to Carlos and move to a new spot on his neck, having sucked a spectacular hickey into the first. “CECIL!” Carlos half-shouted, his hands going to Cecil’s head and forcing him to pull back.

Carlos tilted his head down, looking totally lost and more than a little aroused, his pupils beginning to dilate and his cheeks flushed. Cecil didn’t give him a chance to ask any more questions. He fixed Carlos with his most smoldering stare, dropped his voice into its lowest registers, and said, 

“What is going on, Carlos, is I am getting ready to climb you like a tree. Now stop arguing and  _ fuck me _ .”

Carlos gaped at him for a second and Cecil took advantage of the momentary distraction to pull his head free of Carlos’ grasp, tangle his fingers in the loose hair under Carlos’ bun, and pull him in for a rough, messy kiss. Their teeth clicked together and Carlos gasped into Cecil’s mouth, his hands moving to circle the radio host’s waist, yanking him closer. When Cecil returned to his assault on Carlos’ throat, the scientist let his head fall back.

“Cecil, you have got to tell me, what is –  _ ohhh _ – what is making you this – this crazy? I mean, this is extreme, ev- _ aahhh _ , even for you,” he gasped, his hands clutching at Cecil’s shirt.

“Your hair,” Cecil growled against Carlos’ clavicle. “God, your fucking bun, want you so bad, Carlos.” His hands were working frantically at Carlos’ pants, and he all but ripped them down when he got the zipper undone.

Cecil dropped to his knees, wrapped one hand around the base of Carlos’ cock to steady it, and plunged all the way down on it in one motion, his nose brushing the curly hairs at Carlos’ groin. Carlos shouted, “Oh, God!” at the top of his voice and stumbled back into the kitchen counter, dragging Cecil with him. 

The radio host never let his mouth leave Carlos’ cock. He swallowed it down again and again, loving the feeling of it rubbing against the back of his throat, knowing he would be hoarse later. A thumb tucked into his fist took care of his gag reflex and he lost himself in the way Carlos was twitching on his tongue and the profanities, both English and Spanish, that were pouring from his mouth. When Cecil dared a glance up, what he saw made him nearly choke as he tried to gasp with Carlos’ cock halfway down his throat. Carlos’ head had fallen forward and his eyes were clouded with lust, his pupils totally blown. A few strands of hair fell in front of his face, but from that angle, Cecil could see the rest of his hair still pulled back into the bun, gloriously messy and impossibly attractive. He moaned long and low, his throat vibrating around Carlos’ cock.

At that, Carlos wrapped strong, calloused hands under Cecil’s arms and yanked him to standing, pausing only long enough to jerk open his pants. Then he spun the radio host and Cecil found himself pinned to the counter with Carlos’ dick, still slick with his own spit, rubbing into the cleft of his ass. The scientist grabbed Cecil’s jaw and pulled his head to the side, crushing their lips together. 

“Want you, Carlos, need you in me,” Cecil moaned when Carlos broke away to press a hot line of kisses down the back of the radio host’s neck. Carlos’ only reply was a savage thrust against Cecil and a bite to his shoulder. Then his hand was reaching past Cecil for the bottle of vegetable oil that sat on the counter. Cecil’s pulse spiked. Carlos was normally fastidious about doing things the right way in intimate situations. If he wasn’t even bothering to go get lube from their bedroom ten feet down the hall, he must be incredibly desperate. Of course, Cecil thought dizzily to himself as he watched Carlos pour oil over his fingers while he rolled his hips back against the scientist’s, he wouldn’t have let the man move so much as an inch away from him, not now, not looking like that. 

Carlos wrapped his left arm tightly around Cecil’s chest and without further ado, he pushed his first finger in up to the hilt. Cecil cried out, his hips canting back onto the wonderful digit inside him. His hands were braced on the counter, but he lifted his left hand and brought it back to tug again at Carlos’ glorious hair while the scientist left a truly spectacular array of hickeys on the back of his neck.

And then Carlos was pushing in a second finger and then a third and Cecil was falling to pieces. His brain flitted from body part to disconnected body part, trying to catalogue it all and failing miserably. Carlos’ teeth on his shoulder, tongue following savage bite and a stream of bilingual profanity issuing nonstop from his lips, his rough fingers pinching and rolling Cecil’s nipple, brushing down occasionally to fist Cecil’s cock, once, twice, before moving back up, his hard cock pressed against Cecil’s ass, twitching and leaving a breath of slick where it leaked. God, those fingers curling inside him, feeling like they were wrapping around Cecil’s soul and pulling it apart in the sweetest way. 

The next thing Cecil was fully aware of was Carlos turning him again and lifting him easily onto the counter. And then his hips were pulled forward to the edge of the hard surface and Cecil could see Carlos. He could see the way his hair fell over his eyes, those eyes which were burning with need and concentration as he lined himself up. Cecil slid his hands up Carlos’ chest to wrap around his neck and tangle into his hair, and he gasped as he watched the blank, slack look of pleasure that spasmed across Carlos’ face when he began to push into Cecil. 

Cecil’s eyes fluttered, but he forced them to stay open. He drank in the sight of Carlos, his hair pulled back from his flushed face and neck, his hands tight on Cecil’s hips as he began to thrust into him. 

Cecil couldn’t stand how far away Carlos was, and he wrapped his legs around the scientist’s waist, pulling him closer, deeper. His arms tightened around Carlos’ neck, and he seemed to get the idea. But to Cecil’s everlasting glee, Carlos didn’t just lean down to kiss him. Instead, he wrapped strong arms around Cecil’s thighs and stood, hoisting Cecil up to press against his chest and holding him completely off the ground. 

Cecil could hear himself babbling praise, but he couldn’t marshall his mind enough to listen to what he was saying. He clung to Carlos, one hand tangled firmly in his hair and the other grasping at his shoulders, feeling the strain of muscle as Carlos held him, still thrusting hard up into him. Carlos was grunting and Cecil could feel the vibrations in his chest. He groaned and licked at Carlos’ ear, hoping to draw out more delicious sounds. When he bit down on a spot just below his jaw, Carlos gasped and jerked up into Cecil, hitting his prostate and making him fist the hand in the scientist’s hair. 

Carlos sucked in a hard breath at that and began pounding into Cecil in earnest, his arms hard under the radio host’s thighs and his voice hardly more than a growl.

“Come on, baby, come for me,  _ amore _ , I know you’re close, let me feel it, wanna feel you,  _ por favor, querido _ , come for me,  _ vienes, te amo  _ -”

Cecil fell apart as Carlos slipped in and out of Spanish and when his next thrust hit Cecil’s prostate, his world went white. Carlos’ arms tightened under him and Cecil felt him go still, hot cum pouring into him and ratcheting his orgasm up to new heights.

When he finally came down, he was panting hard and clinging to Carlos like a man drowning. The scientist was still holding him tightly, trembling a little from his own orgasm. It was a moment before either of them could move.

When they did, Carlos gently set Cecil on his feet and pressed a kiss to his temple. Then a grin spread across his face.

“God, if I’d known you’d react like that, I’d have put my hair up  _ way _ sooner,” he laughed. Cecil grinned a little sheepishly too.

“I guess I never told you about my weakness for man buns,” he said, running slow fingers up Carlos’ lab coat sleeve.

“No, you never did,” Carlos agreed. “Honestly, do you want to know the reason I put it up?”

“What’s that?”

“It was getting in my way at work and making me crazy. I told Amber if she didn’t give me her hair tie, I was going to go cut all my hair off with the office scissors.”

The shriek Cecil let out at that could probably have been heard from three blocks away. Carlos winced as a litany of “No, how could you  _ do _ that, don’t you dare even  _ think _ about, oh my god, are you trying to  _ kill _ me, do you not love me at  _ all _ , why would you take away my only joy in life” filled his ears, all delivered at top volume. It was impressive, really, given how hoarse Cecil’s voice was from the blowjob.

Carlos interrupted Cecil mid-tirade by the simple expedient of kissing him until the radio host relaxed a little against him, fingers tangling back in his hair.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured his boyfriend, smiling at him. “Now I know this is what it does to you, I’m not even remotely tempted to cut it.”

Cecil looked at him suspiciously. “I’m buying you a bulk pack of hairbands from the Ralph’s first thing tomorrow,” he said in a threatening sort of voice. Carlos agreed easily and after a final kiss, he pulled away so Cecil could attend to the rapidly-boiling pot of water.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things.
> 
> 1) You can use vegetable oil for lube. I checked.
> 
> 2) My Spanish translations may be totally off. If they are, please tell me and I will fix them.
> 
> 3) This is blatant hair kink indulgent nonsense.
> 
> When I imagined Cecil seeing Carlos with a man bun for the first time, all I could think of was the anime clips in which "senpai" shows up and there's that shot where everything goes all soft and glowy and smoldering. So naturally, I had to write it. Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did like it, kudos are great! Comments are better still. I love hearing what you liked, didn't like, or what your opinion on buttered popcorn-flavored jelly beans is, so please comment and let me know or email me at teatearsandbbc@gmail.com.


End file.
